Current relays, for example, operate depending on the value of measured current. Most of these relays only include a single adjustable reference point such that when the measured current exceeds this reference point, the relay operates. There exists, on the other hand, numerous applications where it is necessary to have two adjustable reference points, for example, in systems that have a counter-reaction loop.